All truths revealed
by Butterfly-Empress
Summary: A four year old Naruto is being chased by villagers. What happens when he stumbles upon an abandoned house? Later Naruhina. I don't own Naruto. A bit of Hurt/comfort later. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys. Alright, I'm kind of having trouble writing my other story, so I'm using this one as a way to put it off. Maybe this one will become just as popular as my other one, maybe even more. Anyway, enjoy. And R&R.

Chapter One

A mob of villagers ran through the village of Konohagakure, chasing four-year-old Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto panted as he tried to outrun the crazed villagers. He had a good lead, but soon tripped over a fallen tree branch and fell face first onto the ground. He felt a cut sting below his right eye. He pushed himself up and saw that the villagers had gained a good bit on him. He looked around and saw an abandoned house to his left. He scrambled to his feet and disappeared behind the broken door just as the mob thundered past.

He sighed and put his ear against the wood of the door. The pounding footsteps had stopped, but he knew better than to go out right away. They were probably waiting right outside, completely silent, waiting to bring a butcher knife to his head.

He looked around his convenient hiding place. It looked like it had only been abandoned for a couple of years, but still abandoned. The furniture was really dusty and the stairs looked stable, but not by much. The entrance hall still contained some shoes, one pair of which looked like girl ninja boots and the other looking like male ninja sandals.

_The people who lived here must have been ninjas…_ he thought. The was a couple holes in the walls, letting little shafts of sunlight float into the living room, illuminating the little dust particles floating in the air. Even though the place was abandoned, it gave off a sense of coziness, assurance, at least to him. Of course, his home was in a run down orphanage where everyone took pleasure in beating the crap out of him.

His feet seemed to have minds of their own. He began walking carefully, around the room. There was a window with a small crack in it in the bottom right-hand corner. He peered out of it and found a once well-cared-for garden with snow willow bush and cherry and peach trees.Naruto was kind of in wonder. He had never saw a garden before. The plants looked so pretty.

He tore his eyes away from the plants and went into what he thought was a kitchen. It had a stove and a sink in it. It had hardwood floors and a bunch of dishes crowded the sink. He figured whoever had lived in this house had either been chased out or had died on a mission.

His feet carried him to the stairs. He was a bit scared to climb the stairs, as he didn't know how long the place had been abandoned, or if they were in good shape. But, his curiosity took over his fear and be began to climb, one by one. The stairs creaked a little under the sudden weight, but soon, Naruto had gotten to the top landing. The hallway had hard wood floors and uncovered walls. He went into the first door he found, which looked like a baby's room.

_So the ninja's were parents…_

He ventured in. The room was decorated blue so he guessed the baby had been a boy. There was a small changing station, which was, surprisingly, free of diapers. He wandered over to the closet. Free of clothes.

He looked in the crib. There was a stuffed fox with nine tails. It looked kind of cute. He lifted it up and saw two pieces of paper underneath it. Confused, Naruto picked them up and unfolded them.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this, it means we're dead. I don't know what age you are, but, if you're able to read yet, I'm just want to let you know that both you're father (Namikaze Minato) and me (Uzumaki Kushina) will love you, even in the after life. And, also, if the villagers chase you around and try to hurt you, we will make them pay once they die. (Insert evil laugh here)._

_Anyway, don't let the fact that some people will discourage you get you down. You can do anything you want. Prove them wrong, Naruto. And maybe kick their asses while you at it. But, that's just what I would do._

_Naruto both me and your father love you so much and we will be proud of you, whatever you may do. Remember, you can achieve greatness, even if people don't believe you can._

_With love forever,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto picked up the next letter and read it.

_Dear Naruto_

_This is your dad leaving an extra note under your mother's nose ( I'm going to pay for it later. She has a really big temper). I know your mom said all that love stuff already, so I'm gonna say some other stuff. First off, I was the Yondaime (Fourth Hokage). Awesome, huh? But people don't know that yet. And, no matter how hard it may be, you mustn't tell them. Believe it or not, I had enemies. And I don't know if they live in Konoha or not. If you tell anybody, they may come after you and kill you for different reasons than they probably already are. But I can't tell you about that. When you get old enough, someone will tell you._

_With more love,_

_Namikaze Minato _

Naruto set the note down. So, his father was the Yondaime? And this was their house that he had wondered into? And this was his baby room? All of this information sunk in and tears welled in his eyes. Why hadn't anyone who knew told him? And why was he kept in the dark about something? Why were the villagers chasing him? He wanted answers. But he'd have to wait until he was old enough.

He walked out of the room, occasionally wiping tears from his eyes. He wondered into the next room. It had been painted beige, with a light blue comforter on the two-person bed. This was his mom and dad's room. He decided to look in the closet. It still had clothes in it. At the bottom was a small, fire-proof safe.

He couldn't get it open. He tried and tried and still couldn't figure out the combination. Then, he saw a small note taped to the side of it. It was slightly yellowed, and the ink had run a little but he could just make it out.

_The nine-tailed fox knows._

It took him a while to decipher the code, until he remembered. The little stuff fox in his room! It had nine-tails! He got up and rushed into his room and picked up the fox. On the bottom was taped another message.

_The combination is 10-26-03._

Naruto silently cheered. He had figured it out! Not bad for a four year old who had very hastily been taught to read. He ran back to his parents room and entered the combination. He opened the door and peered inside. Laying on the bottom of the safe was a note. Naruto picked it up.

_Give this slip to the bank. It'll open up your inheritance._

"_Wow! I have an inheritance, whatever that is." Naruto whispered. He got up, but froze._

"_So, you've finally found it, eh?"_

_A/N: Alright, guys, first chapter! I don't know where I got this idea. And, it probably sucks. Yes, this contains spoilers. People who don't like spoilers, you were warned in the summary. It's your fault for reading it. Anyway what do you guys think? Does it suck? Do you want me to continue it? I'm hoping so. I worked hard on this first chapter._

_Anyway, this doesn't contain a lot of canon stuff. I suck at writing canon. But, anyway. Enjoy and R&R please! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, second chapter. I'm going to try and make this a little longer than the last chapter. I'm getting all of these ideas at night, which means they are suckishly written. We've all been there, right? Well, I don't own Naruto. But I wish I owned Neji.

Chapter Two

Naruto cowered slightly as he stared at the man that had caught him in the house. He had long, white hair and a Hitai-Ite that had the sign for oil on it. He was wearing traditional clothes, and had a giant scroll strapped to his back. Down from the corners of his eyes to his cheeks were red strips of face paint.

"Looks like you finally found this place, eh?" he asked, his deep voice echoing in the empty house. "I wasn't going to take anything, I swear!" he cried. The man chuckled. "If you did, it would be justified. This is your parents house." he said. "How do you know?" Naruto asked.

The man chuckled again. "You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "Come on. You can't stay here for long, or people will think you died." he said. "They'd rejoice." Naruto muttered, getting up. The man seemed to ignore that. He led Naruto out of the house and into the street. Most of the people gave him glares, but the man gave them glares back. They seemed to shrink at his presence.

Naruto didn't know who this man was, but he seemed to be on his side so he stuck close to him as he led him to an apartment on he other side of Konoha. The man pulled out a key and turned it in the lock. He pushed the door open and led Naruto into a large, slightly dirty, apartment. It had been hastily furnished, but looked comfy all the same.

"Sit down." he said. Naruto immediately complied. He sat down on the old couch. It was surprisingly comfortable. He looked at the man as he sat down in the chair across from the couch. He stared right back at him.

"Comfy?" he joked. Naruto nodded. "Alright. Now, are you wondering who I am?" he asked. Again, Naruto nodded. "Well, I'm the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya. I was the sensei to the Fourth Hokage. I was trained by the Third Hokage. And, do you know who else I am?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. Jiraiya leaned closer. Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

"I'm you're godfather." 

Naruto was sure his mouth had fallen to the floor. The Toad Sannin was his godfather? Who else was he related to?

"I can see by you're face that you had no idea." Jiraiya laughed. Naruto just that there. So many questions swirled around in his head. He chose one and voiced it.

"If you were my godfather, why did you leave me in the orphanage for the first four years of my life?!" he asked. "Now, now, don't get angry. I was on a mission, and I couldn't be here. In fact, I was out of the loop about Konoha for a lot longer than four years." he said.

Naruto suddenly felt ashamed. Jiraiya was on a mission and he had accused him of abandoning him. He looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said quietly. "Hey, you had every right to assume that I had been lazy. I didn't exactly come to your rescue every time the villagers chased you around the village." he said.

Naruto looked up and smiled. That smile almost brought tears to Jiraiya's eyes. He looked exactly like Minato like that. But, he mentally shook that thought away. He didn't need tears at the moment, nor would he ever. 

"Alright, since I'm your godfather, you're going to live with me, kay?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded and smiled wider. But, as if a thought had just crossed his mind, he frowned. "But what about my parents house? What'll happen to it?" he asked.

Jiraiya thought for a minute. What could he do to preserve that house? It wasn't in complete shambles, but it wasn't in the best state ever. Then, an idea struck him. "Naruto, we can have the house fixed up and, if you want, we can move into it. Sound like a plan?" he asked. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, first, I have to officially adopt you. Which means we have to go back to the orphanage." he said. "Um, about that…I got kicked out of the orphanage. I don't know why." Naruto replied. "Damn those bastards…Alright, then, I guess you can just immediately start living here." Jiraiya replied. "Um, can I get something first?" he asked. "What is it?" Jiraiya said. "That stuffed fox with the nine tails that I found in my baby room." he said.

'He's already attached to something like that? Well, he is four_.' Jiraiya thought._

"_Alright, we'll go get it. But, until that place is fixed up, no going near it after this, got it?" Jiraiya said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "It's not that stable. It could fall down on you." he replied. "Oh." he said._

_Jiraiya got up and he and Naruto went back to the house. Naruto grabbed his stuffed fox and met Jiraiya in the living room. "Ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded and they went back to Jiraiya apartment. On the way back, Naruto yawned. "Tired, squirt?" he asked. Naruto nodded sleepily, clutching the stuffed fox. He leaned his head against Jiraiya, and yawned again._

_Jiraiya sighed and picked him up. He was asleep within seconds. "Aw, that's so sweet!" Jiraiya heard a woman say. He turned his head and saw a young, well endowed woman looking softly at Naruto. "It's so sweet that you care for him so much. Most fathers I know wouldn't carry their sons like that." she said. "Oh, well, actually, I'm his godfather. His parents were killed when the Kyuubi attacked." he said, conveniently leaving out the part that Naruto was the Kyuubi container. "Aw, that makes it even sweeter! You better get home and put him to bed." she said, walking off. Drool slipped from the corner of Jiraiya's mouth as he carried Naruto back to the apartment. "I could get used to this parenting thing."_

_A/N: Gomen nasai! I haven't updated in forever! I think I explained this in my other story, but I got al computer privileges taken off of me because of bad grades and I couldn't get onto until recently, But, this is a continued story, and I will update more frequently. There is also a bit of perverseness from Jiraiya in this chapter, because he wouldn't be Jiraiya without it._


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry guys! The stupid computer keeps underlining and italicizing things when I don't want it to! This happened in my last story too! I'm sorry if it gets annoying and difficult, but I don't know how to fix it. Can you guys just ignore it for a bit until I get it fixed? Maybe I'll figure it out eventually.


End file.
